


Algo inesperado

by GoodBunny85 (orphan_account)



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League Dark Apokolips War
Genre: Anal Sex, Characters might be added, Double Penetration, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Gay, Getting to Know Each Other, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Nanauerocks, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Shark Sex, WIP, Weirdness
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GoodBunny85
Summary: La noche no podía ir peor para John.Primero se le habían acabado los cigarrillos y luego los últimos veinte dólares que le quedaban en su billetera los cuales iba a usar para comprar los primeros y  alguna botella de licor barato para mantenerse cálido durante la noche.
Relationships: John Constantine/King Shark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es inspirando en el hermoso arte de esta dulce pareja 💜 que hace IlitiaForever.
> 
> Estoy aprendiendo aún sobre los personajes así que es un tanto free form.
> 
> También estoy aprendiendo sobre los tiburones.
> 
> Contiene menciones de suicidio,mpreg.
> 
> Primer capítulo cortito.

La noche no podía ir peor para John.Primero se le habían acabado los cigarrillos y luego los últimos veinte dólares que le quedaban en su billetera los cuales iba a usar para comprar los primeros y alguna botella de licor barato para mantenerse cálido durante la noche.

Frustrado y ansioso decidió caminar por la orilla de la playa con la esperanza de que las olas lo harían sentirse mejor o una de ellas lo arrastraría mar adentro. 

Cualquiera de las dos era perfectamente aceptable para el en aquel momento. 

Sin quitarse la gabardina ni los zapatos se sumergió en el agua y se dispuso a flotar sin analizar el tiempo o la peligrosidad que representaba hacer eso en mar abierto y para colmo de noche. Comenzaba a sentir un extraño sopor que lo relajaba cuando de repente algo lo agarró sumergiéndolo en la vasta oscuridad del océano. Si bien podía usar su magia para librarse de una muerte segura no quiso hacerlo.Había llegado su hora e iba a aceptarlo como tal.Cerro los ojos dejándose arrastrar hacia su muerte.

****

Sus pulmones ardían por el agua salada.Y lo que fuera estaba aferrado a el usaba una fuerza posesiva.Algo muy sexual en su libro.Porque incluso al borde de la muerte no podía dejar de pensar en sexo. Su destino funesto parecía estar aún más cercano así que decidió cerrar los ojos disfrutando la pérdida de conciencia que le propinaba su ahogamiento.

*** 

Abrió los ojos cuando la luz del sol impuso su calor y rayos sobre él.La boca le sabia a sal y arena, aún estaba vivo. Aquello lo había salvado por alguna extraña razón.

"Soy el rey tiburón y soy un tiburón" Una voz cavernosa esbozo interrumpiendo los pensamientos tétricos del mago.Era un tiburón con cuerpo de hombre, su boca enorme permanecia en una especie de sonrisa estática que mostraba unos dientes afilados como cuchillas.John no sintió miedo, había visto criaturas peores además de que aquel hombre tiburón había esperado pacientemente a que se despertara y eso lo hacía alguien decente. (o al menos eso pensó John) 

"Créeme, es difícil de notar que eres uno cariño" Le contesto el mago mientras murmuraba un hechizo para secar su ropa.El tiburón lo miraba con fascinación más no dijo nada.

"Ten más cuidado " Le sugirió el escualo después de unos minutos.John se sintió mal por haber sido tan imbécil con la criatura que evidentemente se dispuso a ayudarlo en vez de devorarlo y pensó en como lo compensaría por su comentario fuera de lugar.

"Gracias ¿Rey Tiburón? mi nombre es John .Te invitaría a un bar para celebrar esta nueva y maravillosa amistad pero creo que mi billetera está en el fondo del océano " La excusa sonaba aún más tonta cuando se verbalizaba incluso burlona. John quiso golpearse así mismo por decir semejante tontería. 

"Yo te invito humano" Ofrecio el tiburón casualmente. John no podía imaginar lo extraño que iba a resultar un mutante con aspecto de tiburón en una barra y más aún ¿Con qué dinero? Decidió no indagar mucho a pesar de su curiosidad natural y se levantó de la arena asistido por su nuevo amigo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por el apoyo 🦈💙💙  
> Ya casi llegamos a lo bueno  
> El porno obvio 😈

John siguió al mutante sin idea de como podia aún caminar después de casi ahogarse y despertar completamente deshidratado.

"¿Estás bien humano?" Le pregunto el tiburón deteniéndose entre unas rocas.Su piel reflejaba el sol y John asintió sonrojandose porque nunca nadie antes se había preocupado por él.

"Estoy mareado y sediento" John no era de los que se quejaba pero era algo difícil caminar por la playa llevando una pesada gabardina.

"Siéntate aquí" Indico el tiburón señalando una piedra enorme.El mago se sentó, algo en la voz de su acompañante lo hacía sentir sumiso.

El tiburón sonrió otra vez mostrando aún más sus dientes.John pensó que quizás lo había llevado hasta allá bajo engaño para comérselo aunque hasta el momento se había portado muy caballeroso con el estaba en su naturaleza desconfiar. Cambio de parecer cuando sin decir nada la criatura salió corriendo hacia el lado opuesto de la playa sumergiéndose en el agua.

*** 

John estaba casi quedándose dormido cuando de repente algo frío y húmedo se posó sobre su frente.

"¿Qué?..oh, volviste" Balbuceo tontamente John.

"Agua y comida" El escualo tenía una bolsa en la mano que olía muy bien .Otra vez John se preguntó de dónde un ser como él podía sacar dinero y entrar a un lugar sin sembrar el terror.

"Vaya si me sigues tratando así voy a enamorarme " John lo dijo en tono de broma y se arrepintió tan pronto el tiburón volvió a mirarlo de aquella forma extraña que lo hacía sentir caliente y a la misma vez frío. 

"No me molestaría " Le afirmó el tiburón guiñándole un ojo.John no sabía que decirle o como actuar.Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido.

La comida lucia y estaba deliciosa.Era una especie de arroz con pollo y vegetales.El rey tiburón le explico que tenía un amigo que era dueño de un restaurante de comida hawaiana al otro lado de la costa.

"¿Tienes muchos amigos entonces?" Indagó John coquetamente.

"En Hawái aquí la gente me teme y no los culpo" El rey tiburón parecía un poco triste aunque era difícil saberlo por la mueca perenne que asemejaba una sonrisa. 

John podía sentir su energía y al mirarlo a los ojos se dio cuenta que no eran tan diferentes el uno del otro.Ambos rechazados por sus condiciones y extrañando sus lugares de origen.

**** 

Caminaron en silencio por la playa hasta llegar a una casa de madera muy bonita que estaba en la orilla de un precipicio.

"Tu lugar es hermoso si ves el mío sales corriendo" John recorrió con la vista cada esquina de la casa.No había lujos pero si mucha limpieza y algunas fotos del rey tiburón con amigos y una señora un tanto mayor.

"Mi madre, mis amigos todos están en Hawái" Le explico el mutante extendiéndole a John una cerveza.

"¿Cual es tu nombre real?" Le preguntó John lamiendo sus labios.Se sentía extrañamente relajado en aquella casita en compañía de ese ser que haría desmayar del miedo a cualquier simple mortal.

"Nanaue"

"Me gusta mucho tu nombre" Le confesó el mago sonrojándose de nuevo. 

"Iba a comerte cuando caíste al agua pero al mirarte decidí salvarte" Le confesó el tiburón casualmente.Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del mago ¿Qué planes tendría ese ser con él? 

"Ahora que estoy aquí contigo me alegro hayas cambiado de parecer" John estaba seguro de que la cerveza que se había terminado no era la primera.Varias latas estaban sobre la pequeña mesa con miniaturas hawaianas que quedaba en medio de la sala.

Nananue lo tomó con la misma fuerza con la que lo había agarrado bajo el mar y John experimentó la misma excitante sensación que le brindaba la posesividad con la que su nuevo amigo lo trataba.

"Puedes cogerme si quieres.Nunca antes he estado con alguien como tú ¿Si me deseas verdad? por eso no quisiste comerme porque pensabas comerme de otra forma" John se atrevió a cruzar un brazo alrededor del pecho del escualo quien ahora respiraba de una forma acelerada.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dedico este capítulo a faceless puppet.  
> *Hoy lei que los tiburones son suaves si los acaricias de la cola a la cabeza pero si es al revés son como papel de lija.  
> *Un poco de smut ,trate de hacerlo lo más tiburonesco posible.  
> *Cortito pero picoso.

"No puedo John" Dijo Nanaue alejándose abruptamente del humano.El olor a feromonas del mago lo volvía loco, sentía deseos de morderlo, marcarlo pero a la vez la ternura y deseos de cuidarlo desde que decidió no comerlo eran más fuerte que sus propios impulsos salvajes.

"Entiendo un chico tan guapo como tú ha de tener a más de una chica o chico de cualquier especie loco de amor por el.Bien, gracias por salvarme y dejarme ver tu casa creo que ya debo regresarme a mi apartamento " John se sentía nervioso, era la primera vez que algo o alguien lo rechazaba.Pensó tele transportarse a su estudio pero estaba muy débil y triste para utilizar su magia.

"Soy un tiburón John puedo hacerte daño" 

Hubo un silencio donde John deseo tanto tener su cigarrillo.No poder fumar lo estaba volviendo loco y también la forma de actuar de su nuevo amigo.Todo era demasiado confuso y rápido incluso para alguien como él.

"Cariño sé que eres un tiburón y yo soy un hechicero eso no cambia el hecho de que yo te gusto y tú me gustas " John agarro la garra de Nanue con ternura y el escualo entendió que realmente no tenía otra opción más que a ceder a lo que sentía o arriesgarse a perder la oportunidad de recibir cariño de alguien para siempre.

"Si John" Asintió el tiburón sonriendole a John y acariciando la palma de su mano.

"Te juro que no vas a olvidarme después de esto" Le aseguro el hechicero quitándose rápidamente su pesada ropa.Su pene erecto estaba humedecido de anticipación.El tiburón admiro el cuerpo atlético y lleno de tatuajes de John.

Cuanto deseaba morderlo en cada lugar y probar su sangre pero no, debía tener cuidado porque John merecía lo mejor de él. 

John se colocó de rodillas y sin avisarle descubrió sus dos penes duros, delgados pero largos.

"Que suerte tengo,no solo eres guapo y caballeroso también puedes darme doble placer" El hechicero murmuró algo en latín que parecía ser un encantamiento y pronto ambos estaban en un lugar un tanto diferente a la casa y la playa del tiburón. Por el desorden Nanaue supuso que se encontraban en el apartamento de John.

***

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Pregunto casi sin aliento.Las manos de John no perdían tiempo acariciando su piel.

"Puedo hacer muchas cosas amor" 

Y vaya que podía, sus labios suaves se sentían maravillosos en su bajo vientre y más cuando dichos labios se apoderaron de sus dos erecciones a la misma vez.John chupaba con el mismo arte con el que hablaba y se movía.

"John, déjame tocarte" 

John le guiño un ojo y continuo lamiendo un pene mientras que con su mano masturbaba el otro .

Luego de un rato entre chupadas y los intentos fallidos de Nanaue por convencerlo de que el también podía hacerlo sentir bien y que quería venirse dentro de él y no en su boca el hechicero accedió a que lo penetrara.

"John ¿Puedo morderte un poco?" Preguntó tímido Nanaue.El trasero de John era suave, formado y tenia la forma perfecta.Seria solo un mordisco mientras se acomodaba dentro de él.

"Haz lo que quieras conmigo " Le contesto John sin aliento abriendo aún más sus piernas.Le gustaba mostrarse ante sus amantes y él sabía que representaba un festín para Nanaue.

El tiburón rozó suavemente la parte baja de uno de sus glúteos y John suspiró abriéndose aún más, desesperado porque su nuevo amante lo poseyera.

Nananue se ánimo mordiendo entonces su hombro izquierdo,probando la sangre de John.El hechicero gimió de dolor y placer acercando aún más su hombro a la temible boca que ya no le parecía tan peligrosa.

El primer pene se deslizó con facilidad.John había murmurado un pequeño encantamiento de auto lubricación y esto permitió que la experiencia fuera aún más placentera para ambos.

El cuerpo de el humano se acomodó rápido a los movimientos torpes de la criatura que lo penetraba.Su entrada estaba tan húmeda que pronto las sabanas y el vientre gris azulado de Nanaue se vieron empapados.

El tiburón volvió a morderlo en el otro hombro mientras que con una mano introducía su otra erección. John gritó aún más fuerte mientras aquellos dos apéndices taladraban sus entrañas.

"Estas mojado y tibio como el océano John, ¿Te gusta que te meta las dos? " 

"Se sienten rico ,muérdeme de nuevo que ya casi me vengo" Le respondió John hundiéndose más en él y apretando su ano alrededor de King.El tiburón emitió un pequeño rugido y volvió a morderlo esta vez cerca del cuello.La sangre tibia en contraste con el olor a excitación lograron que ambos alcanzaran el orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo.

**

"John, ¿Estás bien?" Nanaue fue el primero en volver en si.Estaba aún en el departamento de John y este último a su lado de espaldas.Las marcas de sus dientes eran bastante visibles.

De seguro ahora se quedaría solo de nuevo. Para su alivio John se volteó y le sonrió con mucha tranquilidad.Se veía tan adorable con su cabello amarillo desordenado y su piel ruborizada por la sangre y el calor post coital.

"Jamás he estado mejor en mi vida cariño, ¿Estos? he recibido mucho peores y no precisamente por estar con un chico tan increíble en la cama" 

Nanaue iba a preguntarle si quería que él curara sus heridas pero no tuvo que hacerlo.John murmuró unas palabras en latín que hicieron desaparecer la sangre y las mordidas.

"John, si eres un poderoso hechicero ¿Porque querías morir? " 

John tomó un momento para pensar su repuesta. No había considerado morir cuando estaba flotando en el mar pero ahora que Nanaue lo mencionaba tenia algo de razón. Si quería morir y hasta se alegró cuando el lo llevó al fondo.

"Estaba triste, cansado ser como yo es difícil. Puedo ayudar a muchas personas pero esas mismas ven siempre lo peor de mí" 

"Son unos tontos si quieres me los como" Le ofreció Nanaue rodeándolo con sus brazos.Tener a John cerca se sentía muy bien y después de lo que habían hecho no quería apartarse de su lado.

"Oh cariño no,pero agradezco el gesto" 

Nanaue volvió a decir algo acerca de comerse a cualquiera que se metiera con John pero el hechicero casi no prestó atención.Estaba quedándose dormido recostado de su pecho. Soñando con todas las cosas que podrían vivir juntos.Nanaue no durmió se quedó observándolo, admirando su belleza.

Se levantó y miró el desorden del apartamento y se dispuso a ordenarlo. Había toda clase de basura tirada por las esquinas ,ropa, trastos y libros.Su madre le había enseñado a mantener siempre su área limpia porque eso también mantenía la mente limpia.

John continuó durmiendo mientras Nanaue aseaba y ordenaba todo cuando de repente un delicioso olor a comida lo despertó.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy algo down u.u creo eso se refleja en este capitulo.
> 
> Contiene violencia y canibalismo.
> 
> Agarre una idea del King Shark de "Flash" .
> 
> Una vez más gracias por el apoyo y a facelesspuppet por sus increíbles ideas.
> 
> Aquí ya empieza la temática mpreg
> 
> Enjoy XxX

John estaba sin palabras.No solo su apartamento relucia de limpio también tenía de cenar algo que usualmente se resumía a una botella de algún licor o algo de sopa enlatada.

"¿Y esto?" Preguntó aún sabiendo lo que era.Le importaba a alguien .Un sentimiento de malestar se apoderó de él .Siempre ocurría cuando se proponía a ser feliz,un preludio a una tragedia que esperaba por ocurrir.

"Espero no te moleste que haya tocado tus cosas" Nanaue parecía apenado y eso hizo sentir al hechicero mal.Conocia como era sentirse culpable ,incapaz de satisfacer a alguien aún cuando se daba lo mejor de si.

"Gracias, nunca nadie se había preocupado por mí ¿Qué cocinaste?" 

"Es algo sencillo con los pocos ingredientes que encontré.Una sopa de pollo con papas"

John se sonrojo primero porque la verdad nunca compraba víveres y también porque amaba la idea de una sopa de pollo casera luego de aquel increíble sexo con su ahora amante.

"De nuevo gracias ¿Y para ti?" Aun cuando estaba muy seguro de que el meta humano no iba a hacerle nada le intrigaba que el tiburón no hubiera comido ni en la tarde ni en ese momento.

"Mi comida está cerca de mi casa" Contestó Nanaue buscando el plato de sopa rápidamente.

"Vamos a tu casa" Ofreció John tomando la sopa de garras de Nanaue.

"¿Seguro? no quiero se enfríe tu comida" 

John le aseguro que tenía el poder de calentar cualquier cosa y el meta humano no pudo estar más de acuerdo con eso.El hechicero había logrado derretir el hielo de su corazón y calentar su ser como nadie jamás había hecho.Un simple plato de sopa no iba a ser la excepción. 

*** 

John comió la sopa en relativo silencio con unas deliciosas tostadas de pan con ajo que Nanaue preparo para él.

"Ya termine mi sopa y tú aún no comes nada" John levanto una ceja en desaprobación. 

"John no puedo comer frente a ti" 

John suspiro exasperado tratando de entender la secretividad de su amante.Él había visto cosas realmente horribles a lo largo de su vida.Como fuera que Nanaue comiera no lo iba a afectar.

"Cariño ,¿ Tú sabes lo que soy verdad? nada de lo que hagas me va a tomar por sorpresa " 

"Bien, comeré ¿Me esperas aquí o en la orilla de la playa?" Inquirió el tiburón cambiándose su traje de buzo negro por unos shorts del mismo color.El hechicero recorrió con sus ojos sus músculos ,deteniéndose en su prominente paquete.

"Te espero aquí,no tardes" Le aseguró en su mejor tono seductor que prometía algo delicioso una vez el tiburón regresara.

Al irse John se quedó solo en aquella casa adorable que más bien parecía la vivienda de una dulce anciana y no la de un tiburón hombre de dos metros.

*** 

King Shark regresó a las dos horas con el sabor de la sangre aún en su boca.Su objetivo principal era agarrar algunos peces y comerlos en la profundidad y oscuridad del océano pero todo eso cambió cuando fue al restaurante de su amigo a preguntarle si tenía algún pedido y lo encontró golpeado.Frente a él dos hombres encapuchados vaciaban la caja registradora.

No lo pensó dos veces ni tan siquiera considero que su amigo lo podía ver y probablemente traumatizarse.Debia ayudarlo y asegurarse de que esos dos infelices no volvieran a dañar a nadie más

De dos mordiscos devoró el primero ante los gritos de horror del otro.

Al terminar fue a ver a su amigo quien se encontraba horrorizado temblando en una esquina. Nanaue rugió, mortificado por el olor a sangre que emanaba de el y de sus víctimas.Sin tan siquiera mirarlo (hablaría con el luego) se adentro al agua y nado durante media hora para despejar la mente antes de regresar con John.

"Volviste amor" Le dijo John suprimiendo un bostezo.Tenia puesto un abrigo de los suyos que lo hacía parecer aún más pequeño de lo que era en comparación a el que era un monstruo. 

"Vete John, esto fue un error" 

Dijo fríamente evitando mirarlo,era más sencillo asi. 

John lo miro extrañado .Hacia tan solo horas el tiburón había estado dentro de el y hasta sopa le había hecho y ahora lo llamaba error.

"No entiendo Nanaue ¿Qué te pasó? " John sabía que era muy temprano para el pedir explicaciones de un ser que apenas conocía./p>

"Soy un monstruo John puedo hacerte daño.Por favor vete y no vuelvas aquí nunca" 

John hizo un gesto de molestia antes de irse con el corazón confundido y la sudadera enorme de Nanaue.Camino hasta que no pudo más y tuvo que teletransportarse

Esa misma noche capturaron a Nanaue en presencia de su amigo quien había acudido a la policía diciendo como "la bestia mitad hombre y mitad tiburón había devorado dos personas frente a el" 

El meta humano se resistió a sus captores .Miro con rabia al que fue su amigo mientras le disparaban dardos tranquilizadores y pensó,antes de caer abatido en John y en como lo había alejado de él por inseguridad.

John quien de alguna forma comprendía lo que era ser segregado por no ser enteramente humano.El mismo que lo llamaba 'cariño' y 'amor' a los pocos segundos de conocerse.

Finalmente cayó abatido por el tranquilizante siendo arrastrado hacia una jaula especial que lo transportaría a un acuario bastante distante del lugar donde vivía. 

"Aquí tiene su dinero señor Wily" Una mujer de lentes y cabello oscuro dijo dándole a quien Nanaue considero su único amigo cuatro gruesos fajos de billetes de cien.

"Les dije que lo haría pero no pensé fuera tan pronto.Que horror, quizás pretendía ser mi amigo para comerme" 

La mujer asintió haciendo una seña a sus empleados para que colocaran la jaula con Nanaue en un enorme camión que lo llevaría al Acuario de la ciudad.

"Van a pagar mucho dinero para verte engendro" Le dijo aquella mujer mirándolo por una ranura de la jaula. 

*** 

Habían pasado dos semanas y a pesar de que el trabajo le sobraba John no podía concentrarse en sus investigaciones y conjuros.Permanecia todo el día acostado comiendo chatarra y mirando la televisión.Para colmo tenía un virus (o eso él pensó) momentáneo que lo hacía sentir débil, mareado e incapaz de sostener algo en su estómago. Dejo de beber pues tan solo el olor le repugnaba.Todo olía demasiado fuerte ,incluso el mismo.

Agarró la sudadera de Nanaue ,arropándose con ella.Lo extrañaba demasiado aunque su relación había durado tan solo un día.Estaba ya casi a punto de quedarse dormido cuando una voz conocida interrumpió sus tortuosos pensamientos.

"Deja de lloriquear por él, no volverá " 

Era Zatanna proyectándose astralmente en la sala de su apartamento.John se alegró de verla allí mirándolo con desaprobación. 

Se preguntó si aún la amaba pero no, su corazón pertenecía a Nanaue.Y si bien podía emplear la magia para buscarlo no lo iba a hacer.El meta humano había sido claro cuando le dijo prácticamente que no quería saber nada de él. 

Cerró los ojos,la sensación de náusea era horrible. Jamás había enfermado de esa manera,seguramente era tristeza.

"Me encanta tu optimismo " 

La maga frunció el ceño mientras silenciosamente juzgaba a John.Nunca antes había lucido tan enfermo ni siquiera en sus peores batallas.

"¿Corazón roto? Ya somos dos. " 

"Suficiente Zatanna" John le advirtió encendiendo un cigarrillo.Inhalo el humo y para su mala suerte este le provocó una nueva oleada de náuseas.

*** 

Luego de vomitar se ducho y lavo los dientes pensando en lo que Zatanna le había dicho.

"Ten, hazte todas las que puedas" Le indicó a un muy desconcertado John.

"Soy un hombre como ya habrás notado" 

"Lo sé pero a quien le abriste las piernas no lo es" 

John cayó en cuenta entonces de la posibilidad que aquella inolvidable noche hubiera producido algo más que el recuerdo de lo que ya no volvería a hacer.

*** 

Sostuvo la sexta prueba en su mano.Un positivo como en todas las anteriores que ya se había hecho . La hechicera tenía razón y aunque le pesara se la tendría que dar.

"Lo sabia ahora ¿Piensas que aún es mala idea buscarlo? " La hechicera era fría, mordaz en sus palabras.John no sabía que decir tan siquiera como reaccionar.

"Quiero estar solo" Dijo tratando de no mirar a su amiga a los ojos.Tenia deseos de gritar y llorar más no podía frente a ella.

Por suerte la hechicera lo entendió y se fue no sin antes volver a repetirle lo que ya sabia.Aunque ella en el fondo no quería que él estuviera con Nanaue sentía que lo correcto era decirle lo que había pasado.John anotó que se disculpara con ella luego por su brusquedad.Comenzó a llorar tan pronto se quedó solo.Lloraba tocando su vientre, angustiado por no saber que clase de criatura crecía dentro de él.Luego de calmarse después de lo que parecía una eternidad de lagrimas y maldiciones decidió mirar elperiódico del día anterior. 

En la página de espectáculos estaba Nanaue en una especie de tanque gigante.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo lo escribi con el increíble facelesspuppet.Gracias por tu conocimiento ,ideas y recomendaciones.
> 
> Gracias a todos los que me leen también 💜.

Sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía el periódico. El no era un hombre de dejarse llevar por las emociones mucho menos exteriorizarlas.Ni siquiera cuando se había enfrentado a los más temibles demonios y criaturas le había temblado el pulso.

Pero ahora quería matar a los que le hicieron esto.Uno a uno debían pagar por haberle hecho daño a una criatura que había sido tan gentil y dulce con él.La vida no podía volver a hacerlo esto  
cuando empezaba a sentirse feliz y pleno con alguien.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza pensando lo que podría hacer.Zatanna probablemente lo ayudaría pero se haría de rogar ya que evidentemente le irritaba el tiburón. 

Recordó que Bruce Wayne le debía bastantes favores.El nunca le decía que no al hombre murciélago cuando este pedía su ayuda era el turno del millonario de asistirlo con sus influencias y dinero.

En esos momentos solo Bruce tenía los contactos adecuados y el dinero.

Se ducho con rapidez y lavo los dientes.Contemplo su cuerpo en el espejo su vientre seguía plano pero no por mucho tiempo.

"Te voy a sacar Nanaue así tenga que movilizar cielo e infierno" Dijo agarrando una de sus armas.

**** 

Bruce Wayne siempre había dicho que tenía un plan para todo y para todos pero tal vez tendría que actualizar eso…aunque dudaba que tuviese que actualizarse mucho, después de todo dudaba pasar por esa situación una vez más en su vida.

"…Los Green Lanterns lograron que la amenaza fuera erradicada, agradecen mucho la ayuda del Detective Marciano" El hombre de piel verde asintió, la liga estaba para ayudar a todos, incluso con problemas intergalácticos de ese nivel, Batman, Diana, Klark y Flash estaban reunidos para escuchar cualquier problema que se pudiera presentar y por el momento tenían una relativa calma, algo que seguramente cambiaria pronto y en el momento que la puerta fue pateada por un furioso rubio, Bruno pensó que no debía de apostar en su contra jamás.

"Muy bien, como su puerta ha decidido que no soy bienvenido decidí probar un método más rápido " El exorcista bajo esa extraña escopeta y miro a los presentes quienes estaban tan sorprendidos que no estaban seguros de cómo reaccionar aunque cuando por fin lo hicieron se levantaron y fueron a por el rubio pero en ese mismo momento el mismísimo detective marciano se interpuso entre ellos y Constantine.

"Por favor, no actúen apresuradamente…"-Dijo Diana con su tono suave pero firme, John bajo su escopeta y bufó molesto.

"Solo necesito al murciélago de allá, tú me debes muchos favores, ¡Ahora vas a ayudarme a mí!" exigió prácticamente con una vena saltándole en la frente, Diana parecía confundida, no todos los días alguien entraba así al salón.

"Si necesitas ayuda estamos aquí para ello pero esto no es necesario." Batman se levantó y se acercó mirando al hombre fijamente.

"¿No necesitas un súper héroe cierto?...esto es otra cosa…" Murmuró evaluando al rubio, en todas sus misiones jamás lo había visto tan serio, sin comentarios sarcásticos, sin dar vueltas alrededor del tema, esto gritaba emergencia por todos lados, vio como sacaba algo de su saco y se lo arrojaba, era un periódico, lo tomo y lo leyó y entonces compartió su enfado, eso era un meta humano, no un animal de circo.

"¿Qué necesitas?"Dijo rápidamente, revisando los nombres plasmados en aquel papel.

"Un abogado, o tres o los que sean necesarios! "Él fue acusado injustamente, él no es así"John se pasó la mano por el cabello, el King que esa gente estaba publicando no era su Nanaue, el hombre que lo rescato le hizo de cenar y limpio su apartamento y lo había tratado con tanta suavidad ese no era Nanaue, algo tenía que haber pasado y según recordaba cuando King regreso a él después de salir podía apostar que el tiburón solo quería protegerlo el muy idiota, sus ojos picaban pero él no iba a llorar, no enfrente de héroes.

¿Éles el padre? –la voz monótona de Clark lo saco de balance y a todos con ello.

"¿Qu-què?...como…tu…ug…"Se froto el rostro con una mano, estúpidos héroes y sus malditos súper poderes, pudo notar como Superman lo miraba con curiosidad y luego un sonido ahogado" Si, él es.

"¿Los hombres pueden tener bebes?" –parecía tan sorprendido que le era difícil pensar que ese era uno de los más grandes héroes pero John se recordó que era un extraterrestre, tal vez no había pensado en ello del todo.

¡Por Hera! Necesitamos hacer una celebración adecuada! –la mujer maravilla parecía feliz, las amazonas tenían una cultura muy fuerte en cuanto a los bebes, eso lo había estudiado mucho y la verdad no sabía que tanto podría soportar toda una fiesta llena de amazonas.

"No es normal pero en este grupo que cosa es normal" Murmuró Batman mientras empezaba a caminar con el papel, yendo hacia su panel para contactar con cerebro y hacer la investigación de rigor.

**** 

Bruce le aseguró que no tenía que preocuparse.Ya había contacto a tres de sus mejores abogados y dos investigadores.

"Te llamaré John,sabes que no voy a dejarte solo en esto y más cuando hay un niño en camino.Yo se lo triste que es estar sin tus padres" El murciélago hablaba con mucha calma y seguridad y a pesar de lo desesperado y hormonal que el hechicero se sentía asintió y decidió irse.El día había sido muy largo y todas esas emociones lo hacían sentirse débil. 

"¡John espera!" Era Diana vestida con ropa civil.A John le agradaba la estricta pero compasiva amazona y recordó el entusiasmo que mostró cuando supo de su embarazo.

Diana se ofreció a llevarlo a su apartamento y a pesar de las protestas de John no tuvo otro remedio más que obedecer a la mujer y entrar al vehículo de esta.

**** 

John despertó en su cama y pensó que quizás todo había sido un mal sueño y quizás Nanaue estaba haciéndole algo de comer a juzgar por el rico olor que salía de su cocina.

"John no se como puedes vivir con nevera y alacena vacía pero descuida ya las tienes llenas" Era Diana con un delantal puesto.Su corazón se sintió pesado porque el esperaba ver a Nanaue aunque por supuesto no se lo iba a decir a Diana.

"Estoy siempre en la calle cielos ,¡ugh !" Se quejó de repente haciendo una mueca de dolor.Diana se alarmó y lo ayudó a acomodarse mejor.Hizo una nota mental de comprarle a John mejores almohadas.Una mala postura y descanso podían ser perjudiciales al bebé. 

"Tranquilo ,nos vamos a asegurar que tu novio salga de ese horrible lugar. Ahora por favor come y trata de descansar ¿Crees que puedas?" Diana era tan gentil y suave con el que no tuvo otro remedio que volver a hacerle caso.

****  
John devoró toda la porción de lasaña de berenjena y vegetales.La comida estaba deliciosa aunque no tanto como la que preparaba Nanaue.

Quien debía estar furioso,herido y confundido en aquel horrible tanque.

"Quiero ir con él " Dijo levantándose de repente.Habia comido tanto que sentía deseos de vomitar pero aguantó los mismos. 

"John deja que Bruce hable con sus abogados.Se que es difícil para ti pero debes ser fuerte,como siempre lo has sido" 

Una luz inundó la habitación antes que John pudiera contestarle a Diana.Era Zatanna quien miraba con sorpresa y desaprobación a la amazona.


	6. Notas del Autor

No voy a contunuar escribiendo es miy dificil cuando al parecer cssi nadie ( a ezcepcion de quizas cinco personas) da reviews a este fic.Yo tenia mucha ilusion de seguir pero sin reacciones y solo kudos no se puede.

Apoyen más los fics en español porque así pueden tener muchos más en varios fandoms.

Gracias a los que me leyeron y tomaron de su tiempo en reaccionar y discúlpenme pero ya perdí la motivación.


End file.
